


Mundo Afora

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, boiolas, fluffy as heck, jongin fofo demais capitão do time de volêi, meu deus o que eu tô fazendo da minha vida
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Depois de cruzarem caminhos no ensino médio, Jongin e Sehun tornam-se grandes amigos e tudo parece correr relativamente bem até que percebem que a amizade já não basta para identificar o que há entre eles. Resta saber se há coragem dentro dos dois para colocar toda aquela montanha de sentimentos para fora.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Mundo Afora

**Author's Note:**

> Passando rapidinho para deixar esse mel e animar a quarentena de vocês <3   
> Boa leitura!

Capítulo Único

_Garotos são sempre garotos_

Os sorrisos mais bonitos do mundo tinham um endereço fixo: moravam dentro do coração de Oh Sehun, porque ele era o único que tinha o privilégio de recebê-los.

Conhecera Kim Jongin no começo do ensino médio. Ele estava lá para cursar os quatro anos em uma cidade pequena depois de ter alguns problemas com a família e por isso estava morando com a senhora Kim — uma vózinha dona da padaria mais arrumadinha e deliciosa da cidade —. Não foi uma amizade forte no começo porque ele sempre estava na defensiva; sempre olhando torto e mantendo-se calado durante as aulas.

Todavia, Sehun era muito insistente. Ele não conseguira fazer muitos amigos e decidiu mentalmente que Jongin era uma pessoa que valia o esforço, mesmo que não lhe conhecesse direito. Seus planos eram toscos e envolviam perseguir o novato durante o intervalo e sempre sentar-se atrás dele, cutucando-lhe nas trocas de aula para fingir que precisava pegar novas anotações. Naquela época, era bons centímetros mais baixo que o mais velho e parecia uma espécie de sombra, o garoto de quinze anos que ainda tinha cara de dez, seguindo o novo jogador do time de vôlei da escola..

Daquela forma, a amizade dos dois cresceu e tornou-se um clichê em poucos meses. O Oh ainda era o garoto mais baixo do primeiro ano, que tinha vergonha até da própria sombra e ficava quietinho em seu canto estudando e tirando boas notas. Por sua vez, o neto da vó mais querida do bairro se tornava um pouquinho menos incisivo com as pessoas ao seu redor e lentamente se tornava um dos atletas mais queridinhos da escola. E ninguém, absolutamente ninguém se atrevia a mexer com seu melhor amigo.

Eles eram inseparáveis e completavam as frases um do outro. Tinham momentos de briguinhas idiotas, mas gostava do jeito sempre adorável e sonhador de Sehun.

Um de seus momentos favoritos com o mais novo tinha acontecido ainda durante o primeiro ano, quando ele resolveu que começaria a vender limonada e cupcakes para arrecadar dinheiro para a faculdade. Ora, ele não precisava daquilo; certamente Sehun ganharia uma bolsa para ir estudar em um lugar legal, com méritos e oportunidades únicas, assim como Jongin ganharia uma bolsa por se destacar nos esportes.

Ignorou aqueles fatores e aceitou ajudá-lo. Decoraram uma toalha azul com algumas flores falsas — e se descobriu uma negação com trabalho manual, sempre colando os dedos com a cola quente e se cortando com a tesoura —, foram juntos ao mercado comprar um punhado de limões e gotas de chocolate e juntos colocaram a mão na massa. Jongin tinha alguma habilidade com a cozinha por causa de tardes intermináveis passadas na companhia da avó, uma cozinheira de mão cheia, então assumiu a bronca de fazer os cupcakes depois de ver o mais novo se atrapalhar com a massa. Não era nenhum trabalho horrível, gostava de fazer aquilo e gostava de receber aquele olhar admirado de Sehun.

Ele sempre gostava de perceber que era uma espécie de exemplo para ele porque sempre fora uma pessoa solitária. Só era tapado demais na época para perceber os _heart eyes_ no rosto do melhor amigo. Nunca notava.

Manuseava o _fouet_ , trabalhando a massa leve na mão. Tinham decidido fazer uns de baunilha com frutas vermelhas e uns de chocolate meio amargo com gotas de chocolate branco. Os sabores preferidos deles. Sehun estava debruçado sobre o balcão no meio da cozinha, o rosto apoiado nas mãos enquanto observava o que ele fazia. Era agosto e estava insuportavelmente quente, então era o clima perfeito para lucrar com um pouquinho de limonada. E para roubar um pouco das garrafas que tinham feito.

— Então agora a gente vai colocar nas forminhas… porque a massa está fazendo essas bolhas, vê? Significa que o fermento está incorporando bem. — Ele falou de maneira distraída, inclinando o pote para mostrar ao mais novo. Gostava de vê-lo falar sobre comida. — E aí a gente despeja nas formas de papel e leva ao forno.

— Só isso?

Jongin sorriu, colocando a massa nas forminhas de maneira delicada. Era engraçado pensar nele como o garoto bruto que era levantador no time. — Só isso. É bem simples, Sehunnie, mais algumas vezes e você pega o jeito.

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ouvir o apelido e se ocupou em colocar lacinhos vermelhos nas garrafinhas de vidro, sentindo a necessidade de desviar o olhar dele. A verdade era que Sehun tinha uma queda, um abismo, pelo melhor amigo. Daquelas quedinhas platônicas, que não necessariamente deveriam tornar-se um romance. Ele só gostava bastante de sair com Jongin e de fazer várias coisas ao lado dele. Não fazia diferença alguma se beijasse ele, apenas gostava que fossem amigos.

— É engraçado ver você todo dedicado nos doces e arrasar nas quadras…

— Atletas não podem saber cozinhar? Que preconceito! — Fingiu indignação, sujando o rosto do menor com um pouquinho de massa. Naquele momento, a mãe de Sehun entrou na cozinha com um sorrisinho no rosto. Jongin imediatamente fez uma reverência, sério. — Senhora Oh.

— Sem formalidades, Jongin! Quantas vezes vou falar isso? — Riu ao bagunçar os cabelos dele, espiando o que faziam. — O que vão aprontar hoje?

Ela gostava de Jongin e da forma como ele e seu filho sempre estavam inventando alguma brincadeira nova. Sehun nunca se animava para sair de casa ou fazer algo além de estudar, então era um pouco gratificante acompanhar sua infância tardia.

— Nós vamos vender cupcakes! E limonada. — Estendeu uma das garrafinhas, orgulhoso.

— Hmmmm… e o que vão fazer com o dinheiro depois disso?

Tinha dado a Jongin uma desculpa esfarrapada no começo. Nunca tivera planos de guardar para a faculdade; na realidade, queria pegar o dinheiro e guardar para o futuro. Para uma viagem, talvez. Para uma câmera. Não sabia ao certo o que queria.

— É segredo! — Sorriu para a mãe, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o melhor amigo.

Aquela venda nunca deu certo. Eles conseguiram vender metade e ganharam uma boa grana, mas depois de um dia super cansativo acabaram jogados no quarto de Sehun, os cupcakes e a limonada bem assentada em seus estômagos.

Pelo menos tinham se divertido e guardado dinheiro suficiente para começar uma poupança.

...

Quando passaram pelo primeiríssimo baile de inverno, nenhum dos dois tinha um terno legal. Sehun estava enfiado em um jeans preto que estava um pouco apertado e usava um moletom do star wars por cima da camisa branca, um _look_ que não estava tão ruim assim. Jongin usava uma jaqueta jeans por cima do moletom amarelo que tinha ganhado da avó depois de ganhar o campeonato com o time da escola, o jeans igualmente preto e apertadinho _de propósito_. De alguma forma, quando se juntaram na entrada para tirar uma foto juntos, perceberam que as cores combinavam de alguma forma.

Era quase inconsciente sair de casa combinando com o melhor amigo em alguma coisa.

O levantador era mil vezes mais popular do que Sehun havia notado; não havia um segundo sequer em que não lhe parassem para trocar algumas palavras, sempre tocando-lhe nos ombros de maneira exagerada, exibindo sorrisos e derramando elogios a respeito de sua atuação impecável mesmo sendo o mais novo entre os jogadores. Ele nunca fazia cara feia e sempre retribuía a gentileza, mas lhe incomodava perceber o quanto o mais novo ficava de escanteio naqueles momentos.

Teve que lutar bastante para se desvencilhar de um grupo de garotas que lhe puxavam para a pista de dança quando notou que o Oh já não estava mais ali por perto. Sentia um pouco de culpa a lhe apertar o peito porque havia prometido a ele que seria uma noite divertida. Que tudo bem não terem pares para o baile, podiam fazer companhia um para o outro.

Sehun estava sentado na primeira fileira da arquibancada, devorando um sanduíche enquanto as pernas pendiam, sem alcançar o chão. Aproximou-se com certa hesitação, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta.

— O que você está comendo? — Perguntou em tom baixo, apoiando um dos pés ao lado do mais novo. Não ganhou nem mesmo um olhar.

— Manteiga de amendoim com geléia. Tinha no buffet…

Jongin deixou escapar um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado de Sehun. Ao fim do primeiro ano, podia vez que ele estava começando a espichar: no começo, seu queixo batia bem no ombro do Kim, mas naquele momento já estava a poucos centímetros de ficarem ombro a ombro. Ele também parecia estar mais desengonçado, meio em conflito, o cabelo preto sempre bagunçadinho e rebelde e as mãos inquietas. Tornaria-se um rapaz bonito, tinha certeza disso.

— Você tem um péssimo gosto para sanduíches. — Pontuou, sorrindo pequeno.

— Bom, não posso fazer nada se o meu melhor amigo me abandona no meio do baile.

Assentiu, admitindo para si que tinha pisado na bola. Mas eles tinham quinze anos e aquelas coisinhas podiam ser resolvidas facilmente. — Sabe… Eu ganhei um PlayStation novo. Tenho alguns jogos novos para zerar…

— E por acaso acha que vai me comprar com isso, entendi. — Fuzilou o mais velho com o olhar, cruzando os braços ao terminar o sanduíche. — Me dê um bom motivo para eu ir para a sua casa.

— Bom, eu comprei aquele chocolate que você gosta. O _Crunch_. E posso deixar você dormir com a minha coberta do Harry Potter.

Descruzou os braços, encarando-lhe com desconfiança.

— Aquela cheia de desenhos da Edwiges?

— Ela mesma.

— Ok, feito. Mas eu quero ficar do lado direito da cama, por favor, ou não podemos selar esse pacto.

Revirou os olhos e levantou-se das arquibancadas, se dando por vencido. Não havia nada que Sehun pedisse que Jongin negasse. Os dois deixaram a quadra da escola sob olhares curiosos de alguns colegas, que nunca entenderam o que de fato acontecia entre os dois. O atleta crescia em popularidade e acumulava pretendentes até se perder de vista, mas nunca sentava no intervalo com o resto do time. Não dava seu número para líderes de torcida.

Era um pouco ofensivo para muita gente perceber que Oh Sehun bastava para Kim Jongin.

A casa do mais velho ficava ao lado da padaria de sua avó; era um sobrado grandinho, com paredes em um azul-escuro, pintada recentemente pelos adolescentes. A senhora Kim cuidava de algumas plantinhas que ficavam acomodadas na varanda ao lado de uma rede branca e que sempre eram alvos de olhadas intensas do gato velho que morava com eles. Tan era uma relíquia de família, segundo Jongin, e costumava ser de seu irmão até que ele saísse de casa para fazer parte dos Médicos Sem Fronteiras, viajando pelo mundo para ajudar pessoas — ele sempre mandava cartões postais muito bonitos com palavras e desenhos de crianças que conhecia pelo caminho —.

Eles entraram com cautela, cientes de que a avó dele já estava na cama, e Sehun subiu imediatamente para o quarto do melhor amigo enquanto ele buscava na cozinha algo para beliscarem enquanto jogavam.

Não conseguiram de fato ficar muito tempo jogando porque Jongin sentia sono; cedeu mais uma vez à manha do amigo e deixou que colocasse para rodar a primeira temporada de Supernatural, que já tinham visto tantas vezes que já sabiam todas as falas de Sam e Dean.

Sehun chutou os tênis para fora dos pés e se encolheu na cama, o edredom da Edwiges contra o peito. Estava muito frio e não sentia qualquer vontade de levantar-se e pegar um pijama de verdade, então decidiu que teria que aguentar o jeans apertado pelo resto da noite. Seu olhar vagueou pelo quarto que já conhecia muito bem, pelas estantes abarrotadas de livros de ficção e pelos pôsteres de bandas de rock, até que se fixassem aos olhos cansados de Jongin.

— Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? — Indagou o mais velho, franzindo o cenho. — Está com cara de quem está triste.

— Não, eu só estava me perguntando algumas coisas. Não estou triste.

— Quer me contar?

Assentiu feito criança, subindo o cobertor até que tampasse parte de seu rosto. — Jongin, por que você anda comigo? É porque eu sou insistente?

Jongin riu baixinho, recebendo um chute na canela quase que imediatamente.

— Ai! Não, não é por isso. Eu ando com você porque você é meu melhor amigo, ora. E não tem nenhuma outra pessoa que poderia ter esse título.

— Mas você não sente vontade de, sei lá, almoçar com o time? Sair com as meninas populares? A gente sempre está grudadinho. — Murmurou, os lábios formando um bico. O mais velho estendeu a mão e ajeitou o cabelo de Sehun com a pontinha dos dedos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu não sinto vontade de fazer isso, e se eu sentisse eu te levaria junto. Ou ao menos falaria sobre isso com você. — Replicou, recolhendo a mão e se aconchegando com o edredom extra que mantinha em cima da cama. — E eu gosto de ficar grudadinho com você, qual é o problema?

— A gente vai pro segundo ano. Pessoas podem começar a… falar sobre isso.

Jongin fechou os olhos, afastando as nuances que aquela frase trazia, implícitas. Não queria pensar naquilo, não tinha idade para se preocupar com aquilo.

— Vamos dormir, garoto. Amanhã a gente conversa sobre isso.

Eles não voltariam àquele assunto tão cedo.

...

Conforme o tempo se passava, ficava um pouco mais difícil acreditar nas palavras de Jongin a respeito da amizade deles, mas não conseguia sentir-se com raiva dele. Ele ficava gradativamente melhor no esporte e melhor ainda com interações sociais e Sehun deliberadamente se afastava aos poucos porque não sabia lidar com tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Também se afastava porque, já ao fim do segundo ano, as pessoas começavam a lhe olhar torto quando chegava perto do melhor amigo, mesmo que fosse para lhe emprestar um lápis ou qualquer outra coisa boba como aquela. Machucava um pouco escutar comentários a respeito do _nerd_ _chato_ que ficava rondando o grandioso levantador do colégio Goryeo, mas ninguém tinha coragem de tecer esses comentários na frente do Kim e por isso tinha medo de soar paranoico.

Era como voltar à estaca zero. Sozinho.

Para completar aquele caos acontecendo em sua vida, ainda tinha lidar com a chegada da puberdade; seus dezesseis anos estavam sendo horríveis, com pêlos nos lugares mais indevidos e espinhas nas costas. Na realidade, o que mais lhe incomodava eram as estrias fininhas em seus joelhos. Sentia-se patético e estranhamente feio quando via aquelas linhas através do espelho e aposentou completamente as bermudas que costumava usar.

— Será que você _nunca_ usa essa droga de celular, Sehun? — Uma voz lhe arrancou daqueles devaneios quando Jongin abriu a porta de seu quarto, o rosto ficando completamente vermelho ao ver o dono da casa sem camisa. — Oh, me desculpe, pensei que estaria deitado…

— A porta, Jongin, fecha a porta. — Grunhiu e saiu da frente do espelho, pegando a camiseta que estava aguardando por si em cima da cama. Era a sua preferida, azul marinho, e esperava que ela magicamente melhorasse sua auto estima.

Jongin ficou encostado na porta, constrangido, notando a quantidade de livros espalhados em cima da mesa de estudos do mais novo.

— Você não vai para a festa? — Perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção novamente.

Só então percebeu que ele estava todo arrumadinho, o cabelo castanho brilhando conta a luz do quarto, a camisa preta de gola alta muito bem encaixada no corpo atlético. Sehun colocou os óculos e sentou na cama, a postura impecável. Jongin sentia algo estranho na boca do estômago toda vez que reparava nesses detalhes.

— Não. — Disse, com firmeza. — Desculpe te fazer perder o seu tempo.

Franziu o cenho e aproximou-se da cama, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto que estava sempre feliz.

— Mas a gente tinha combinado…

— E agora estou descombinando. Qual é, Jongin? Essa gente não combina comigo, ok? Não quero gastar a minha noite com pessoas que claramente me desprezam e vivem fofocando a respeito de mim.

— E-eu tenho certeza de que não é bem assim. E vou estar lá! Nós sempre nos divertimos juntos.

Abraçou um de seus travesseiros e afundou na cama, os olhos bonitos marejados por causa da conversa. Sehun não queria, de verdade, estragar a noite de Jongin. No entanto, era exatamente o que estava fazendo e percebeu isso quando notou o olhar triste do mais velho. Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, mexendo na barra da camiseta com os dedos aflitos.

— Vai pra festa, Jongin. Eu vou estudar para as provas finais de matemática e química. — Sussurrou, fungando. — A gente se divertia antes, quando ninguém achava estranho dois marmanjos brincando na rua até onze da noite. Agora é mais aceitável ficar em uma festinha clandestina enchendo a cara antes da maioridade, e eu não sou… Não é quem eu sou. Tudo bem se é o que você quer ser ou é por dentro, mas eu prefiro deixar você embarcar sozinho nessa empreitada.

Abraçou o travesseiro com mais força ainda, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto que ainda lutava para transicionar as feições infantis em feições mais maduras. Jongin levantou-se e passou algum tempo de costas para ele, a fitar a estante cheia de livros. Acabou por deixar a carteira e o celular em cima da mesa de estudos e pegou o exemplar surrado de _Assassinato No Expresso do Oriente_ , um dos livros favoritos do melhor amigo. Seu coração parecia estar apertado enquanto fazia aquilo, ainda cru demais para lhe indicar o que acontecia dentro de si para lhe fazer tomar aquela decisão.

Ele não queria ter dezesseis — quase dezessete — anos. Não queria ir para aquela festa, a segunda em menos de uma semana, e beber aquelas coisas amargas para provar que era digno de sua popularidade como atleta. Também não queria mudar sua personalidade para fazer jus ao possível cargo de novo capitão do time, que supostamente viria no ano seguinte. Ele só queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e ler aquele livro com seu melhor amigo sem que as coisas ficassem estranhas no dia seguinte.

— Eu quero ficar aqui, com você. Posso? — Indagou ao selecionar no celular a playlist que tinham feito juntos. Sehun encarou-lhe com os olhinhos vermelhos, assentindo de maneira quase que imperceptível. A primeira música era _No. 1 Party Anthem_.

O mais velho tirou os all stars novinhos e os deixou ao lado do par surrado de Sehun, amarelo contra preto. Engatinhou pela cama até estar ao lado, ciente de que a cama — supostamente quase-casal — do menor estava começando a ficar pequena demais para os dois. Não se incomodava com aquilo, é claro, mas tinha medo de estar perto demais.

— Você colocou uma música tão triste… — Comentou entre uma fungada e outra, evitando o olhar pesado do levantador. Usou a manga da blusa para enxugar as lágrimas nada discretas no rosto do Oh, ainda tremendo por causa do nervosismo.

— É você quem gosta dessas músicas do Arctic Monkeys, nem vem. — Riu baixinho, se acomodando no travesseiro ao lado de Sehun e abrindo o livro.

— Ok, eu tenho certa culpa no cartório.

O mais novo se ajeitou, quase deitado no ombro do melhor amigo, agarrando um dos braços dele como se fosse a coisa mais automática de todo o universo. Jongin exalava um perfume gostoso, cítrico, que lhe encheu os sentidos por algum tempo enquanto ouvia a voz suave narrar os primeiros acontecimentos da estória.

Aquela cena durou pouquíssimo tempo, porque havia algo que estava desconcentrando Jongin. Não sabia dizer se era a respiração quente de Sehun contra seu ombro, ou se era o fato de que tinham muito mais a falar sobre os problemas que estavam tendo na reta final do segundo ano. Ele não era bobo, sabia que havia algo de errado e se odiava por não estar dando a devida atenção para a única pessoa de quem realmente gostava naquela escola.

— Quem está te incomodando, Sehun? O que eles falam para você?

Sehun se retesou, o aperto em seu braço afrouxando.

— O pessoal… dos times. As meninas da torcida do futebol. — Murmurou, envergonhado. Não queria que seus problemas fossem resolvidos por outras pessoas.

Ajeitou-se deixando o livro de lado, de frente para o mais novo. Jongin nunca tinha visto aquele brilho amedrontado no rosto de Sehun, nunca.

— É? E o que eles falam, hein? Pode me dizer, eu não vou fazer nada. Só quero entender.

Abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar carinhoso do melhor amigo. — Que eu sou um _viadinho_ e que não mereço a sua amizade. Que Kim Jongin não deveria andar com pessoas como eu.

Respirou fundo e puxou o menor para um abraço forte, afagando as costas dele da forma mais reconfortante que conseguia. Nunca tinha estado na pele de Sehun porque sua entrada no time imunizou-lhe contra aquele tipo de implicância; todavia, saber que brincavam com algo tão sério quanto orientação sexual em pleno 2015 era muito irritante. Saber que não o achavam merecedor da amizade de Jongin era pior ainda, quem deveria decidir aquilo era ele e somente ele.

E Oh Sehun merecia tudo o que podia oferecer.

— Não quero mais te ver afastado, ok? Não precisa sofrer essas coisas sozinho. Tenho sido um péssimo amigo, Sehun, me desculpe. — Ele soluçou, o rosto enfiado no peito do levantador. Aquilo deixou a consciência do Kim dez mil vezes mais pesada. — Shh… Estou aqui. Você está seguro comigo, eu prometo.

— Você me odiaria se eu fosse…

— _Gay_? — Ouviu um murmúrio abafado em confirmação. — Que tipo de monstro eu seria se julgasse o meu melhor amigo por algo que ele não pode escolher? É claro que não, seu bobinho. Está tudo bem ser gay.

Os dedos de Jongin se embrenharam pelo cabelo macio do mais novo, fazendo o cafuné mais gostoso do mundo — que só ele e a senhora Oh sabiam fazer —. Era óbvio que não tinha problemas com relação à possível sexualidade de Sehun, não quando ele mesmo morria de medo de admitir que também tinha suas dúvidas. A diferença entre eles é que o mais novo não tinha muito _como_ tirar a prova, e Jongin tinha. Ele podia muito bem ir a uma festa e arranjar um garoto tão facilmente quanto arranjaria uma garota, mas não sentia-se à vontade. Sentia que era errado.

— Que bom… Não que eu seja. — Murmurou depois de algum tempo, o choro cessando aos poucos. _É, sim, claro que Oh Sehun não era gay e óbvio que ele não sentia borboletas no estômago toda vez que ia assistir aos jogos de Jongin. Claro._

— Não tem problema.

Puxou o menor para perto até que estivessem deitados, acomodando ele em um abraço enquanto puxava o edredom por cima deles. Sehun parecia exausto, os olhos inchados por causa do choro. Ele sempre fora a parte mais sensível daquela amizade, mas suspeitava que grande parte daquilo se devia à puberdade. A maldita.

Continuou acariciando as costas do melhor amigo até que ele conseguisse dormir, agarrado a seu corpo com se fosse um bebê recém nascido. Era uma cena fofinha, a pontinha do nariz vermelha e as bochechas infladas, como se estivesse prestes a falar algo. Ou a fazer birra. Jongin ficou ali, aproveitando os últimos segundos de _Mad Sounds_ , distraído em seu próprio mundinho.

Oh Sehun era quente. Cheio de mistérios que nunca seriam desvendados e mágoas que cresciam de tamanho a cada dia que se passava. Kim Jongin apenas sabia que admirava o quando o melhor amigo estava crescendo e tornando-se uma pessoa forte, apenas desejava que ele não perdesse seu jeitinho especial. Seu apreço por coisas _geek_ , por bandas de rock que não gostava muito mas sempre suportava por ele, por sagas e por romances policiais. Não queria que ele mudasse para entrar em algum molde.

...

No verão que se passou durante o terceiro ano, pela primeira vez, Jongin não estava com Sehun em todas as tardes calorosas.

Tinham superado aquele estranho afastamento que estava rolando no ano anterior e por isso foi um pouco doloroso demais ouvir que o mais velho passaria as férias inteiras com o irmão, Minseok, na França. Justo quando tinha ganhado da mãe um par de ingressos para ir ao parque de diversões da cidade, que era um dos mais populares do país.

Foi com a senhora Kim deixá-lo no aeroporto. Àquela altura, Sehun não estava mais agoniado com pêlos porque tinha superado aquela neura e as espinhas tinham dado uma trégua. Só não entendia ainda o motivo pelo qual não crescia nadica de nada, mas não era exatamente algo que lhe tirava o sono. Em algumas horas começaria sua primeira aula de natação no clube perto de sua casa e talvez isso lhe ajudasse a pensar em outras coisas.

Aos dezessete anos, Kim Jongin estava uma verdadeira beldade. Seria crueldade não notar os ombros largos, o corpo de atleta mais notável do que nunca; ele vinha gostando dos Smiths um pouco demais e tinha até comprado uma blusa branca — que secretamente achava bonita, mas jamais confessaria aquilo — que estava enfiada na calça preta, rasgada nos joelhos. Ele abriu um sorriso triste quando notou o olhar de Sehun em cima de suas malas. A avó tinha ficado no carro porque aparentemente odiava despedidas.

A senhora Kim na verdade só não queria interromper o momento deles. Tivera tempo suficiente para mimar o neto até que o dia da viagem chegasse.

— Então… Acho que preciso ir. — Jongin quebrou o silêncio entre eles, o coração acelerado por causa da ansiedade.

— É… — Sehun puxou do bolso do blazer preto um chaveirinho. Ele tinha um pingente simpático de um urso marrom. — Eu comprei isso para você, mas se for idiota demais eu posso levar de volta.

Pegou o chaveiro e balançou a cabeça, fascinado com o presente tão simples. Ele amava ursinhos. Sempre amou. — Não é idiota, é perfeito. Obrigado, Sehun.

Soltou as malas no chão e puxou o menor para um abraço, praticamente tirando-lhe do chão. Seriam dois meses longe dele e nunca tinha passado tanto tempo sem ver o melhor amigo. Sem poder jogar videogame com ele, sem apostar corrida no trajeto entre a escola e suas casas. Dois meses sem ver os sorrisos primaveris do mais novo.

— Você vai me ligar quando chegar? — Perguntou assim que foi deixado no chão, apreensivo. Jongin bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, sorrindo abertamente. Não era mais um sorriso triste, era apenas… felicidade. Em ter alguém que fizesse despedidas serem tão chatas e melancólicas.

— Vou te ligar todos os dias. De noite, antes de você ir dormir, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. — Um _eu te amo_ ficou engasgado na garganta de Sehun. Se fossem mais novos, teria saído facilmente, mas ele tinha medo. Muito medo. — Tchau, Nini.

— Tchau, Sehunnie. Fique bem enquanto eu estou fora, hm?

O verão se desenrolou mais ou menos da seguinte forma: Jongin cumpriu a promessa de ligar todos os dias. Ele não perdia um minuto sequer e falava empolgado de todos os lugares que estava visitando e sobre o quão bom era ter Minseok ao seu lado depois de tanto tempo longe do irmão. Sehun estava genuinamente feliz pelo melhor amigo, mas não tinha nada de muito empolgante a contar para ele. Apenas sobre as aulas de natação e sobre os livros que estava relendo — porque não tinha guardado mesada para comprar outros —.

O ponto alto do verão dele, até o dia em que foi ao parque de diversões, estava sendo deitar na cama e bisbilhotar o instagram do levantador, lotado de fotos dele em restaurantes e pontos turísticos da França. A foto preferida de Sehun era a de Jongin sentado em uma mesinha em um bistrô, com a Torre Eiffel logo no fundo da foto. Era o tipo de foto que fazia seu coração se acelerar em dois milésimos de segundo.

A pessoa que tinha ido lhe acompanhar no parque de diversões era um garoto chamado Park Chanyeol.

Ele tinha cabelo platinado — muito bonito, diga-se de passagem — e era um veterano que participava do clube de música. Era conhecido no colégio por sempre carregar um violão e pela coleção de moletons azuis bebê e poderia facilmente ter sido um dos garotos mais populares do colégio, mas as pessoas eram cruéis. Chanyeol tinha orelhas proeminentes desde pequeno, que lhe faziam parecer um elfo gigante, e pernas tortinhas e surpreendentemente longas. Era adorável, mas não entrava no padrão necessário para ser encarado como _gostoso_ pelos outros alunos.

Apesar disso, para além da aparência, ele era simpático e a única pessoa daquele lugar além de Jongin que era gentil consigo. Então, achou que seria legal ter a companhia dele no parque. Ele estava lá, dentro do carro parado na porta de sua casa, esperando que embarcasse naquela aventura.

Acertou em cheio com aquele achismo. Ele era uma pessoa divertida e cheia de energia e simplesmente convenceu Sehun a ir em _todos_ os brinquedos possíveis, usando a chantagem de que era ele quem estava dirigindo. Chanyeol saía correndo para cima e para baixo, levando o mais novo para a montanha russa, para o chapéu mexicano e de volta para outra montanha russa. Se estava tonto, não reclamou; era estranhamente libertador poder se divertir daquele jeito sem receber olhares estranhos.

Eles dividiram um algodão doce enorme e batatinhas que acompanhavam os hambúrgueres. O veterano até tinha pagado a ele um daqueles copos enormes de refrigerante, embora Sehun suspeitasse fortemente de que era uma desculpa para que dividissem a bebida, uma vez que ele jamais aguentaria um litro de coca cola.

Ficaram no parque até dez da noite, quando anunciaram que todos deveriam sair em até trinta minutos porque a jornada tinha se encerrado. Naquele momento, estavam dentro de uma cabinezinha da roda gigante, a meio caminho do topo. Por causa do espaço pequeno e da altura dos dois colegas, Sehun estava um pouco apreensivo, as pernas praticamente entrelaçadas às de Chanyeol. Ele parecia ainda mais nervoso, como se prestes a falar algo de importante.

— Sehun, eu posso te contar uma coisa?

— Uhum, é claro…

Chanyeol se endireitou no banco, o cabelo loiro esvoaçando por causa do vento morno que entrava na cabine. — Eu sei que é meio precipitado, mas eu te achei um cara muito legal e meio que… sempre reparei em você na escola. Hoje foi um dia incrível e não queria estragar ele, mas acho que vou morrer arrependido se eu não te pedir um beijo.

Sehun sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao ouvir aquilo. Em parte porque nunca havia beijado alguém, mas também havia o fator de que Chanyeol era _muito_ bonito e de repente queria beijar-lhe. E disse que reparava em si. Até aquele momento, imaginou que era praticamente invisível quando estava no colégio.

Ele gostaria de tentar. Sabia dentro de si que gostava de garotos — de um, em especial, mas aquilo jamais daria certo — e queria ter a chance de sentir-se bem com quem realmente era. Longe de esconderijos, de guias anônimas e contas no twitter. O veterano estava lhe oferecendo tudo aquilo.

— Pode. — Sua voz saiu em um fiapo e a cabine balançou de maneira suave ao alcançar o topo. O mais velho trocou de lado e sentou-se perto de Sehun, segurando uma de suas mãos.

Não sabia exatamente o que esperar de um beijo de Park Chanyeol, mas definitivamente era bom. Ele tinha algum carinho ali, enquanto segurava-lhe o rosto com a mão livre, os lábios unidos repentinamente em um gesto caloroso. Demorou algum tempo até que permitisse que ele continuasse, a língua do Park invadindo-lhe a boca de maneira lenta e quente.

Deveria ter sido bom. Poxa, Sehun deveria ter ficado todo _aceso_ com o primeiro beijo, apertando a cintura de Chanyeol e arquejando ao sentir os dedos ligeiros do outro a lhe puxar os cabelos suavemente. Isso jamais aconteceu. Ele parou de beijar o colega, sentindo o estômago embrulhar e os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Me desculpe, eu fiz algo de errado? — Chanyeol perguntou em uma voz trêmula, os dedos fazendo um carinho quase que paternal nas costas do garoto. Não esperava que Sehun fosse chorar, mas ele estava ali, curvado sobre o próprio corpo, as costas largas sacudindo com os soluços dolorosos.

— Não é você… Eu queria _tanto_ que tivesse dado certo, você não faz ideia.

Ele aproveitou o movimento da roda gigante para tirar a jaqueta jeans que usava e colocou-a sobre os ombros do mais novo, preocupado. — Vamos descer, eu te pago um _waffle_ antes de voltarmos pro carro.

Durante o curto trajeto entre as barraquinhas de comida, onde tinha arranjado com muito esforço dois waffles atolados de nutella para o _garoto chorão_ , mantiveram um silêncio. Sehun fungava entre uma mordida e outra no que parecia ser a refeição mais triste que já fizera, o peito ardendo em chamas. Chanyeol foi quem abriu a porta para ele depois de pagar o estacionamento e até mesmo teve que fechar o cinto porque o mais novo não parava de tremer.

Só conseguiu colocar para fora o que tinha guardado no peito quando saíram do parque e iniciaram o trajeto que levava quase duas horas. Sabia que se não o fizesse, ficaria cada vez mais insuportável dentro do carro.

— Chanyeol, me desculpe. Você não merecia isso. — Começou, a voz embargada. Tinha certeza de que não estava nada atraente naquele momento, o nariz escorrendo e os olhos vergonhosamente vermelhos. — Eu acho que posso contar com você, não posso? Ninguém sabe que eu sou… gay.

O veterano assentiu, os olhos divididos entre Sehun e a estrada vazia. — Tudo bem, eu não contaria nada. Ninguém sabe que eu sou gay também, para ser sincero.

— É que eu sou apaixonado por uma pessoa. Eu não via isso antes, mas tive certeza hoje. — Murmurou, mexendo na jaqueta dele distraidamente. — Não esperava sentir isso por _ele_ , porque torna tudo mais complicado.

— Estamos falando de Kim Jongin, o capitão do time de vôlei?

— É tão óbvio assim?

Chanyeol riu baixinho do desespero dele, dando de ombros. Acabou desligando o rádio, que ainda preenchia os silêncios com música ruim, porque sabia que aquele assunto era sério apenas pela forma com Sehun estava falando.

— Vocês são grudados desde o primeiro ano, eu via isso. Fariam um casal bonito, sabe? Ele é hétero?

— Acho que sim. Nunca tive coragem de perguntar, mas sei que ele já beijou garotas da escola.

Encarou o mais novo por alguns instantes, ainda preocupado com o olhar triste. Ele parecia um cachorrinho abandonado. — E como você se sente a respeito disso?

Sehun não foi capaz de responder até que chegassem em sua casa, passando a viagem inteira com o rosto encostado no vidro do carro. Tinha constatado em algum momento que nem mesmo havia mandando mensagens para Jongin naquele dia e isso também estava lhe deixando um pouco afetado.

O mais velho tinha se preparado para nunca receber uma resposta quando ela veio em um sussurro, pouco audível acima do motor do carro. — Eu me sinto machucado. Quebrado.

Desligou o carro e virou-se para encará-lo, que já se preparava para abrir a porta.

— Escuta, Sehun. Você precisa pensar bastante sobre isso, porque é algo que te veio agora, certo? Precisa definir o que acontece aí dentro. — Colocou a mão contra o peito dele, recebendo um sorriso melancólico. — E principalmente em sua cabeça. Depois, só depois, você deve falar com ele sobre seus sentimentos. Eu só posso torcer para que dê certo, ok? Se você precisar de companhia mais vezes durante as férias… Eu estou aqui, a alguns quarteirões de distância.

— Obrigado, Yeol.

— Se cuida, guri. Você é… incrível.

...

Quando Jongin voltou ao país, as coisas entre ele e Sehun estavam estranhas novamente.

Depois do dia em que fora ao parque de diversões com Chanyeol, estava evitando ficar pendurado no celular à espera de um pouquinho de atenção do mais velho. Focou direito nas aulas de natação e começou a correr todos os dias para tentar sair um pouco da tradição de passar as tardes das férias jogado na cama enquanto comia porcaria.

No entanto, quando ele chegou na cidade, não estava correndo e tampouco estava na piscina. Estava na cama, um pouco destruído e se recuperando de uma gripe que tinha pegado na última semana de férias. Quando soube daquilo, o mais velho saiu de casa correndo para encontrar o melhor amigo, já que ele não tinha ido ao aeroporto lhe receber depois da viagem.

Seu melhor amigo estava deitado de bruços, um dos braços escapando da cama e balançando no ar. Ele não pareceu se abalar quando Jongin entrou em seu quarto, ofegante, ainda com as roupas da viagem. O mais velho, por sua vez, estava muito impactado com o que via.

Sehun estava _enorme_. Em dois meses tinha provavelmente lhe passado em altura e as costas estavam largas, um resultado do crescimento e da natação, e talvez a bunda dele também merecesse alguma observação. Ele não quis fazê-la porque sabia que seria um pouco destrutivo para sua cabeça. Pigarreou, notando em segundo plano que ele estava sem camiseta.

— Ei… Você não estava lá. — Comentou ao encostar a porta, com medo de começar aquela conversa. Ele parecia estar chateado, os olhos caídos. — Não me ligou e nem mandou mensagens.

— É. Eu não estou me sentindo bem hoje, acho.

— Você não vai me dar um abraço? Passei tanto tempo fora…

Sehun levantou-se, ajeitando de maneira desleixada o cabelo preto que aos poucos se tornava jeitoso. Jongin prendeu a respiração quando ele se aproximou, a diferença de altura tornando-se mais evidente. Foi puxado para um abraço forte e quente e tentou com muito afinco não pensar que, céus, _aquilo que sentia contra seu corpo era um tanquinho? Braços definidos?_ Tinha certeza de que era uma pessoa totalmente diferente ali, a lhe abraçar.

— Senti a sua falta, Nini. Me desculpa por ter ficado um pouco morno nas últimas semanas. — Resmungou, afastando-se e virando as costas para o mais velho enquanto ia em busca de uma blusa limpa dentro do armário. Ele estava realmente muito estranho.

— Sehun, fala pra mim o que aconteceu. Por favor.

— Eu não sei o que há de errado! Só estou cansado, Jongin, estava doente até ontem. — Exclamou subitamente irritado, colocando a blusa roxa com certa raiva. Não queria admitir para o melhor amigo o que estava rolando há semanas dentro de sua cabeça.

Jongin lhe empurrou contra a cama, forçando o mais novo a ficar sentado e a parar de uma vez por todas de perambular pelo quarto feito um garoto perdido.

— Eu não saio desse quarto até você me contar o que aconteceu, o que há de errado. E não adianta mentir para mim, você sabe disso.

Sehun grunhiu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Voltou a ficar de pé e encarou Jongin bem de perto, sentindo o peito dele contra o seu próprio. — O que acontece é que enquanto você estava fora, com o seu irmão lá na França, eu descobri que sou _gay_ , Jongin. Satisfeito? Eu sou gay, porra, e beijei um garoto pela primeira vez e foi _horrível_ e a culpa é toda sua.

— Como é que é? — Levantou o tom de voz de maneira idêntica ao maior, franzindo o cenho. Seu coração palpitava um pouco por causa da proximidade, mas o pior era a dor que sentia no peito, dilacerante. Esperava que tivesse ouvido errado a parte em que ele disse que tinha beijado outro garoto.

— Eu sou gay.

— Ok, mas por que diabos o seu primeiro beijo foi ruim por culpa minha? É isso que eu não estou entendendo.

Sehun riu da pergunta, sentindo uma vontade absurda de segurar o rosto do melhor amigo entre suas mãos, ainda mais depois de vê-lo umedecer o lábio inferior com a pontinha da língua.

— Jongin, eu quero que você volte pra casa e esqueça dessa conversa. Por favor. Nada de bom vai sair disso, ok? — Murmurou, sentindo o sangue arrefecer aos poucos. O mais velho lhe segurou pelo pulso, impedindo que se afastasse. — Por favor.

— Não. Me fala o motivo, Sehun. Eu quero saber. — Pediu com a voz firme, tentando a todo custo fazer com que ele olhasse para si.

O maior se desvencilhou do aperto e tomou o rosto do levantador entre as mãos, tremendo em expectativa. Ele sentia medo, como se estivesse prestes a arruinar a amizade deles.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você e isso me assusta. — Confessou bem baixinho, os olhos fixos ao oceano castanho de Jongin. Ele parecia pertencer àquele lugar, entre seus dedos, os olhos fechados tremulando ao ouvir aquilo. O olhar de Sehun esbarrou em seus lábios, entreabertos, e nunca sentiu tanta vontade de beijar alguém como sentiu naquele momento.

Kim Jongin, por outro lado, estava em um tipo muito especial de paraíso. Sentir os dedos trêmulos e quentes do melhor amigo contra sua pele era bom, sempre fora, mas tinha acabado de ganhar outra conotação. Ele estava rezando em silêncio para que não fosse traído pelas pernas moles e nem pelo coração, que batia com uma força impressionante. O sangue rugia em suas orelhas quando ficou na pontinha dos pés, os lábios roçando contra o queixo de Oh Sehun de um jeito delicado.

— Está tudo bem. Vem cá… — Murmurou, os lábios traçando um caminho gentil e carinhoso até encontrarem a boca do maior. As mãos dele deixaram seu rosto e passaram a abraçar-lhe a cintura, puxando seu corpo até que não existisse mais começo nem fim entre eles. Apenas o meio, onde Jongin beijava seu melhor amigo pela primeira vez.

Era um beijo desajeitado. Era um pouquinho do prenúncio do outono, um vento gelado dentro dos estômagos de cada um, fios de cabelo enredados entre os dedos de Jongin e pele segura entre os dedos de Sehun. Aos poucos, o outono retrocedeu para o verão e ele se viu sentado no colo do mais novo em um beijo infindável. Era uma descoberta interessante, perceber que gostava daquilo mais do que imaginava. Do jeito meio bruto e ansioso do garoto, das mãos masculinas que lhe apertavam a pouca gordura que tinha na cintura. Não sabia se era hétero, gay, bi, pan… Só sabia que gostava do que estava acontecendo e não queria se rotular naquele momento. Só queria continuar a beijar o mais novo.

Eles interromperam o beijo para recuperar o fôlego e naquele instante percebeu que Sehun sorria. Aquela primavera. Sorriu junto com ele, contente. Era como se uma grande peça do quebra cabeça da amizade deles tivesse sido encaixada no lugar certo.

— Você é lindo, capitão. Sabia disso? Sempre quis dizer isso.

Acariciou a bochecha do melhor amigo, sentindo o peito explodir em felicidade. — Você também é lindo, nerd. O mais bonito, na verdade. Sempre quis dizer isso.

...

Quando chegou o dia do aniversário de dezoito anos de Sehun, Jongin finalmente tinha em mãos um presente especial e um plano meio _clichê_ para a tarde do dia 12. Fazia um dia ensolarado e agradável, mas encontrou Sehun no quarto.

Ele estava muito fechado desde o começo do quarto ano. Queria manter as notas boas para conseguir a bolsa que queria para cursar engenharia aeroespacial, e por isso quase sempre estava sentado à mesa de estudos, debruçado sobre uma montanha de livros e simulados. Quando entrou no quarto, com cuidado, ele nem mesmo percebeu. Sehun fitava uma folha em branco, quase caindo de sono, o óculos de leitura quase escorregando pelo nariz.

Jongin se esgueirou pelo quarto e abraçou ele por trás, encostando o queixo no ombro dele. Sehun sorriu imediatamente, o sono indo embora rapidamente. — Meu menino está com dezoito anos…

— Seu menino. — Repetiu, atônito, virando o rosto para beijar a bochecha do melhor amigo. Ele colocou uma caixinha bonita sobre a mesa e encarou ela, ansioso. — É para mim?

— Claro. Vai, abre, acho que vai gostar.

Sehun abriu com cautela, revelando um pingente em forma de foguete. Era pequeno e delicado, pintado à mão por cima do que parecia ser ouro. Suas mãos tremeram, impressionado com o presente.

— Caramba, Nini, eu… Isso é lindo.

— Eu pensei que ficaria legal pendurado nessa argolinha que você tem na orelha. Não é pesada. — Comentou de maneira casual, afastando-se do mais novo para sentar na beiradinha da cama dele. Sehun fechou a caixinha e os livros que estava usando, deixando o óculos por cima de um deles antes de levantar-se. — Também queria te levar para ver os fogos de artifício no festival de primavera que está rolando perto do rio, mas eu acho que você está cansado.

— Hmmm. — Concordou, se jogando por cima de Jongin. Os dois caíram deitados na cama em um abraço desleixado e imediatamente levou os dedos ao cabelo dele, sentindo o cheiro gostoso do xampu de lavanda. Sehun sempre tinha cheiro de lavanda e amora. — Podemos só ficar aqui o dia inteiro? Estou morto de tanto estudar.

Assentiu e beijou-lhe rapidamente, arrancando um risinho cúmplice do mais novo. — Você é quem manda, aniversariante.

— Eu só tenho um pedido, eu acho. — Murmurou, os olhos fechados. — Namora comigo, Jongin? De verdade. Eu quero ficar com você pra valer.

Jongin abriu um sorriso e abraçou Sehun com toda força que tinha dentro de si, enchendo o maior de beijos por todos os lugares. Beijou-lhe a testa, o maxilar, o pescoço e as bochechas só para então lhe dar um beijo demorado que arrancou completamente a sanidade de Sehun. Era muito difícil manter-se no limite quando ele fazia aquilo, mas vinham fazendo um bom trabalho há quase um ano.

Ele nem mesmo precisava verbalizar que aquilo era um sim; ficou bem claro desde o começo, do sorriso às mãos bobas que trocavam em cima da cama. Ele gostava um pouco demais dos clichês que envolviam o relacionamento que tinham, mas havia dentro de si um crescente medo: o fim do quarto ano. A faculdade já batia em suas portas e tinham perdido muito tempo naquele chove-não-molha.

Costumava olhar para a ideia de sair do país como algo empolgante e que lhe enchia os olhos e o peito de orgulho, mas enquanto fitava Jongin e sentia o carinho transbordar de seus gestos, percebeu que não estava pronto para sair de perto dele. Precisavam de mais tempo, e compraria aquele tempo para eles com todas as limonadas, cupcakes e bicos em lojas de instrumentos que fizeram parte de sua adolescência.

Afastou a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos, atento às reações do namorado. — Nini, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Uhum.

— Quando o colégio acabar… Foge comigo?

Jongin franziu o cenho, tentando detectar algum vestígio de brincadeira no tom de voz dele.

— Fugir? Pra onde? Por que?

— Eu não quero ir direto para a faculdade, eu acho que quero viver um pouco. Ter certeza do que quero antes de mergulhar de cabeça no curso, entende?

— E para onde fugiríamos?

Sehun suspirou, divagando sobre todos os lugares incríveis que já tivera vontade de visitar. — Para muitos lugares. Deixa passar as provas de meio de ano que eu te mostro o meu plano.

Bom, o capitão do time não sabia ao certo a que lugares seu namorado estava pensando em levar-lhe, mas sabia que iria adorar qualquer um deles porque estaria perto de seu garoto. Jongin se ajeitou na cama e puxou a mão dele até que seus lábios selassem a palma de sua mão, deixando nítido que apoiava o que ele queria fazer. Seria difícil convencer a avó, porém era o certo. Estar com Sehun e querer fazer coisas inconsequentes era _muito_ certo.

...

Se descobriu muito habilidoso com planos e um ótimo poupador quando, passadas as provas de meio de ano, sentou à mesa de estudos com um mapa e os dados da conta do banco e descobriu que tinha o suficiente para sustentar uma viagem de pelo menos um semestre inteirinho.

Era óbvio que precisaria fazer algumas ginásticas: para conseguirem comer, era mais fácil alugar um _camping_ _truck_ no airbnb do que ficar pernoitando em motéis e gastar a mais com condução. Seu dilema, no entanto, não era exatamente aquele; era decidir se continuariam ali, perto da Coreia, ou se iria de uma vez por todas alçar vôo para longe de casa. Ao lado do computador onde pesquisava passagens de avião, repousava uma carta de uma universidade dos Estados Unidos. Ele não abriria ela tão cedo. Sabia que estava negligenciando uma parte de seu futuro, mas aquilo podia esperar. Tinha passado a vida inteira vivendo em função do futuro e ele nunca chegava, sempre era adiado e tomava forma com outros sonhos.

Sehun tinha decidido viver em função do presente por pelo menos dois meses. Se abrisse a carta, teria que ir até o fim e estaria com oceanos entre ele e a vida antiga e tinha certeza de que seu relacionamento com Jongin não aguentaria aquela mudança tão brusca. Não quando eles eram tão dependentes um do outro. Aquela viagem poderia ser uma despedida tanto quanto podia um começo. Ele só precisava se permitir um pouco.

Puxou uma folha de papel e anotou os nomes de algumas cidades. Seria legal passar em Paris, para conhecer Minseok, em _Reims_ — a região vinícola de Champagne —, ir até a Alemanha e conhecer o Vale do Mosela. Depois disso… ele não sabia muito bem. Só queria ir embora por um tempo.

[...]

Ele estava esperando o fim do último jogo de vôlei do campeonato interestadual, sentado no alto da arquibancada com o notebook contra o peito. Normalmente preferia assistir jogos menos disputados, mas sabia que aquela era uma ocasião importante. Era o último jogo de Jongin como capitão, como aluno do ensino médio, e todos do colégio Goryeo estavam fervendo em expectativa porque as aulas estavam acabando um pouco mais cedo naquele ano — em outubro, devido ao encurtamento do ano letivo e a previsões de um inverno intenso e impiedoso —. Tinham dado duro para conseguir cumprir metas e notas nas avaliações que vieram aos montes, mas tudo estava bem naquele momento: o capitão fez o saque e todo mundo prendeu a respiração.

Estavam empatados com um colégio de Seul, um set a um, com um total de 14 a 14 no set de desempate. Eles precisavam de mais dois pontos para vencer, e o saque forte de Jongin conseguiu garantir um ponto para o colégio Goryeo, caindo entre dois jogadores adversários distraídos.

Sehun não entendia absolutamente de voleibol. Ele só entendia que o colégio Goryeo — e seu namorado, obviamente — tinham ganhado por causa da bagunça que estourou na arquibancada segundos depois do saque seguinte ao do capitão, que finalmente terminou aquela tortura. Sorriu pequeno ao vê-lo ser erguido no alto pelos colegas de time, o sorriso brilhante estampado no rosto. Era quase como assistir o protagonista de um filme superar um jogo extremamente difícil, ser erguido como herói e trocar um olhar longo com alguém na arquibancada. E Sehun, como um bom adolescente que gostava de ver esses filmes em segredo, esboçou um sorriso porque sabia que aquele olhar era dirigido a si. Jongin arrancou a faixa de capitão do braço e enfiou ela dentro da taça de primeiro lugar, arrancando gritos de todo mundo ao levantá-la no ar.

Só conseguiu dar um abraço no Kim quase uma hora após o fim do jogo, quando ele saiu da quadra todo molhado por causa do banho que havia tomado no vestiário, a taça de ouro acomodada debaixo do braço. Agora que tinha acabado, percebeu que jamais se acostumou àquela visão: as pernas do mais velho marcadas pelo tecido leve da bermuda branca, a blusa do time — número 88 — marcando-lhe os músculos do peitoral e dos braços. Era uma pena que fosse a última vez em que veria aquilo. Ele deixou a taça ao lado de Sehun, no banco de madeira, e não demorou a sentar no colo do namorado. Sehun engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor, preocupado.

— Eu quero o meu beijo de campeão e não posso esperar até chegarmos em casa. — Contou com um sorriso malandro, os lábios roçando contra o maxilar do mais novo. — Não sabe o quão difícil é ter que esperar todo mundo parar de me cumprimentar para poder beijar o meu namoradinho.

— E se alguém vê a gente aqui? — Perguntou em um tom baixo, fitando Jongin.

Ele se inclinou para perto do namorado e beijou-lhe brevemente, sorrindo ao fazer aquilo. Tinham passado o ano inteiro reprimindo aqueles gestos porque não queriam que as pessoas ficassem encrencando com eles, os _amigos viadinhos_ , então era algo muito libertador poder beijar Sehun ali, praticamente no meio da rua.

— Que se dane. O ensino médio acabou, Sehunnie, agora somos nós contra o mundo. Para onde vamos?

Firmou a mão na cintura do mais velho e retribuiu seu sorriso, sentindo o peito apertar em ansiedade.

— Arrumar as malas e dormir direitinho porque amanhã temos que ir ao aeroporto.

Ajeitar aquela viagem sem estragar tudo e deixar que Jongin soubesse seus planos fora uma tarefa muito difícil. Alugar um camper do outro lado do mundo, sem garantia de que seria de fato bom para os dois, tirar a habilitação e conversar com a mãe e a senhora Kim foram as piores partes. No fim tudo deu certo e levou ele de volta para casa com o carro que tinha pegado emprestado com sua mãe. Sehun tinha seus medos com relação à viagem, mas queria que tudo desse certo.

Nem que tivesse que arranhar seu espanhol ruim para garantir a sobrevivência dos dois.

...

Quando deixou que Sehun tomasse as rédeas do planejamento da viagem porque estava treinando para as finais do campeonato, não esperava que ele fosse ser tão dedicado a isso. Não esperava, por exemplo, ser buscado em casa pontualmente às três da tarde, um par de passagens lhe aguardando junto com um post it e um embrulho de presente em cima do banco do passageiro. Ele se despediu da avó com um abraço apertado e logo entrou no carro assim que deixou as malas no porta-malas, ansioso.

Trocaram um selinho rápido e Sehun entregou o presente e as passagens para ele, protegidas por um envelope da companhia aérea.

— O que é isso tudo? — Indagou, sorrindo. Era impossível conter aquele sorriso. O mais novo deu partida e iniciou o caminho até o aeroporto, o veículo deslizando suavemente pelo asfalto da rua de Jongin.

Deixou as passagens sobre o porta luvas e abriu o embrulho com cuidado, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao perceber o que era. — Minha mãe e a sua avó queriam dar um presente de Natal adiantado para nós, já que só voltaremos em janeiro. Gostou?

Jongin tirou a _instax_ azul-bebê da caixinha e encaixou os papéis no lugar certo, ligando ela com um pouco de dúvida. Nunca tivera uma daquelas e era um pouquinho azarado com tecnologia. Demorou um tempinho para entender como ela funcionava, mas quando conseguiu finalmente apontou ela para o namorado e apertou o botão para capturar a imagem.

Ele estava perfeito daquele jeito: o cabelo preto esvoaçava com o vento que entrava pela janela do carro, os ombros largos destacados contra a blusa bege de frio. Do ângulo capturado pela foto, podia notar a pequena cicatriz em sua bochecha, uma das centenas de partes que amava no corpo do mais novo. Jongin pegou a polaroide e sacudiu, deixando que ela descansasse em cima de seu colo.

— Eu amei. É perfeito.

— Nós podemos usar para tirar fotos de nós mesmos nos lugares e com o celular tiramos outras. Comidas, festas… E então a gente pode montar um álbum para nunca nos esquecermos dessa viagem. — Explicou com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. O mais velho guardou a câmera, já desligada, e as passagens na mochila. Ouvir aquela explicação deixou-lhe estranhamente melancólico.

— Você abriu a carta? — Perguntou, a voz trêmula.

A bem da verdade, Jongin estava mortificado só de pensar em ficar longe do namorado. Estava tentando levar tudo numa boa e raciocinar que poderiam se manter à distância, só que sabia que tinha uma data de validade no relacionamento deles. Sehun também sentia isso, apenas era teimoso demais para admitir. _Se permitirem uma intervenção, se não fossem tão idiotas essa estória já teria acabado com um felizes para sempre._

— Eu não abri, mas também não gostaria de falar sobre isso durante a viagem. Será que podemos fazer esse pacto? — Sehun olhou para ele pelo canto do olho, percebendo o momento em que ele assentiu. O caminho até o aeroporto demorava um pouco e ficou mais relaxado quando notou o menor afundar no banco do passageiro e colocar uma das mãos sobre sua coxa, deixando ali um carinho.

— É claro, meu bem. Não vamos falar sobre isso, eu prometo. — Acariciou a coxa dele de maneira automática, olhando uma última vez para seu garoto. Ele estava brilhando, ansioso com a viagem. Se permitiu encostar a bochecha contra o vidro gelado do carro, um sorriso imortal em seu rosto. Estavam prestes a fazer a primeira viagem juntos.

Esperava que não fosse a última e foi para isso que rezou durante o caminho até o aeroporto.

...

Viajar de avião não era novidade para Kim Jongin, mas definitivamente ainda era algo especial para Oh Sehun. Ele implorou pelo assento da janela, aproveitando-se do fato de que o mais velho estava em estado de choque após descobrir seu destino.

E lá estavam: não conseguia parar de encarar o maior, não quando ele olhava fascinado pela janela, tirando fotos das nuvens e das luzes da cidade. Jongin pescou a mão do namorado por baixo da coberta que usavam e apertou ela com firmeza, finalmente chamando a atenção dele. Seria um vôo longo, mas logo estariam em solo firme no aeroporto de Calama e lá pegariam o camper e rumariam ao deserto do Atacama.

Selecionou _Procurando Nemo_ sob o olhar curioso do outro, recebendo um risinho gostoso que lhe encheu os ouvidos.

— Você sempre dorme quando coloca animação pra rodar, Nini.

Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo alguma paz no ressonar constante da turbina do avião. As luzes estavam apagadas no setor deles e isso dava um ar estranhamente romântico à situação. Seus dedos brincavam com os anéis fininhos do mais novo, tranquilos.

— Seus ombros são sempre muito bons para isso, o seu peito também. — Murmurou, já sentindo um pouquinho de sono. Sehun grunhiu e levantou o descanso de braço que separava os assentos, puxando o mais velho dentro de um abraço até que estivessem juntinhos. — Agora eu durmo pelo resto do ano.

— Bobo. Eu comprei coisas legais para colocar no camper, pedi para o proprietário deixar a nossa cara.

— Me dá um _spoiler_ …

— Eu comprei um kitzinho para fazer café e mini pacotes de grãos de toda a América do Sul. Tem do Brasil, da Colômbia, do Uruguai… — Jongin sentiu-se mais ansioso ainda. Amava um bom café e acima de tudo amava fazer porções duplas, fosse para tomar com a avó ou para compartilhar com o namorado. — E também tô levando nosso cobertor preferido.

— Aquele que você ganhou no ano passado?

— Como os selos de todas as missões espaciais da NASA. — Confirmou com um sorriso; por trás daquela colcha havia uma estória engraçada envolvendo a mãe de Sehun e a avó de Jongin, que tinham se juntado antes mesmo de começarem a namorar para costurarem um presente para os dois melhores amigos.

Aquela colcha tinha um significado especial; enquanto Sehun era fanático por engenharia aeroespacial e sonhava em um dia poder ser a mente por trás de missões espaciais, Jongin gostava muito de astronomia. Não como carreira, mas sim por curiosidade. Os dois acabavam se complementando naquele ponto: a curiosidade do Kim lhe incentivava a buscar informações teóricas sobre aquelas missões, enquanto o Oh sempre tinha uma foto ou um fato interessante sobre a matemática e a engenharia por trás daqueles grandes feitos. Também significou, na época, que as duas mulheres apoiavam os dois. Fosse uma amizade, fosse um namoro.

Jongin gostava muito de se enfiar debaixo daquela colcha, de se agarrar ao corpo do mais novo e passar tardes e longas noites conversando e relendo os livros que tinham em seus quartos. Com aquela lembrança doce, deixou um beijo no queixo do namorado e fechou os olhos, ignorando completamente o áudio do filme se passando nos fones de ouvido que dividiam para poder se concentrar nos batimentos acelerados de Sehun.

Não havia nada mais confortável do que o abraço de seu melhor amigo e confiava plenamente que aqueles próximos meses não seriam nada menos do que incríveis. Afinal, sentia dentro do peito que qualquer lugar do mundo seria perfeito desde que estivesse perto de Sehun e isso ninguém tiraria de Jongin. Esperava que em algum momento daquela bagunça conseguisse admitir que não se via seguindo caminhos separados e que desejava estar ao lado do melhor amigo e namorado para que pudessem enfrentar tudo juntos.

Para que pudesse ir com ele à faculdade no primeiro dia. Para que adotassem um cãozinho. Ele tinha muitos planos rondando a cabeça quando caiu no sono naquele avião.

Mal podia esperar pelo resto de suas vidas.

_Fim_.


End file.
